Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a threaded closure-container package. More particularly, the invention relates to a threaded closure-container package having a rotary seal, an on-direction stop mechanism, and a child resistance feature. Additionally, the closure-container package may have a tamper-indicating feature.